1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to resilient plastic clips for use in joining reinforcing bars, and particularly to a clip, and clip applying apparatus for use therewith, which is suitable for joining bars of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resilient plastic clips have been proposed for use in joining reinforcing bars for the construction of reinforced concrete structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,436 to Dragone, and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, discloses a resilient clip designed to connect a smaller diameter reinforcing bar transversely on top of a larger diameter reinforcing bar.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0248844 to Kodi, discloses a resilient clip for connecting reinforcing bars of equal diameter. The clip of Kodi U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0248844 is designed to connect bars of equal diameter either in a parallel orientation or a transverse orientation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0115449 to Kodi discloses a bar connecting apparatus for use in applying clips like those of the Kodi U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0248844 to bars of equal diameter.
There is a continuing need for improvements in the design of such clips and apparatus for applying the same.